RojoColor Sangre
by Angeliita Monserrath
Summary: Bueno pequeños Este es mi nueva histroria! & pues la neta si estoy emocionada..Bueno esta historia se trata de una Joven que acaba de cumplir 16 años que es muy egoista, es rica y no le importa nada mas, Bueno como comienza este capi. y la historia...Nose Disfrutenlo*-*


-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-Dijo Lizbeth, Una Chica Bonita estatura alta, Morena, y delgada. Caminaba junto con sus amigos Axel, Sonia, Itzel, Brandon, y Manuel. Estaban en la plaza comercial, Eran las 9 de la noche, sus amigos se veían cansados. Y fruncieron el ceño al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Cómo que a donde? ¿Qué estás loca? Yo no iré a ninguna otra parte Gracias-Dijo con ironía Axel quien se encontraba en la parte de atrás junto con Itzel caminando detrás de sus otros amigos.

-Axel tiene razón Liz, Ya no es hora de andar en la calle, y aparte estamos cansados.-Dijo Itzel con tono triste pero enojada al mismo tiempo.

-No seas aguafiestas Itzel! Si mi princesa quiere ir a otro lugar es porque quiere divertirse más…dijo Manuel tomando de la mano a Lizbeth y llevándosela a los labios para besarla.

-Bueno entonces..-

-Nada! ¡Te vas con nosotros! Pequeño Axel…Dijo arrebatándole la palabra a Axel quien frunció el ceño al instante el sabia que sus padres lo iban a reprender, mas sin embargo solo asintió.

-¿Entonces donde vamos? Dijo Lizbeth dando pequeños saltitos asía su novio Manuel quien sonreía victoriosamente.

-Pues al antro ¿qué les parece? Dijo Manuel refiriéndose a todos, mientras tomaba la mano a Lizbeth.

-Está bien pero no nos podemos llevar a estos dos anticuados- Refiriéndose a Itzel y a Axel.

-Bueno entonces ¿nos vamos?-Dijo Liz mirando su celular eran las 9:28 pm y refiriéndose a Itzel y a Axel – ¿Van? –

-No-Dijo Itzel negando con la cabeza –Mi mamá me dijo que llegara a las 9 y mira qué hora es! –

-¿Si quieres te llevo a tu casa Itzel?- Axel miro a Itzel que se le veía preocupada por el regaño que le iban a meter en su casa.

-Si gracias-Itzel asintió.

-¿QUEEE? –dijo Sonia quien había permanecido callada ante el conflicto de sus amigos. -¿Entonces quien nos va llevar después? Dijo ella enojada.

-Pues tomen un taxi, porque yo ya me voy-Tomo de la mano a Itzel y se volteo para ver la salida a lo lejos. Después todos lo miraron irse.

Entonces un sonido los interrumpió el absurdo silencio de los cuatro que quedaban en lo que fue en el día un centro comercial. Era el celular de Lizbeth .

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Brandon.

-Mi madre- explico Lizbeth mientras oprimía el botón de colgar para rechazar la llamada de su mamá

-¿Por qué no le contestas? Dijo Sonia.

-¡Por que ya se su _Choro _de siempre¡ ¿Dónde estás? ¡Vente rápido¡ Tu padre quiere que te vengas rápido.Dijo Lizbeth imitando la voz de su mamá.

-Bueno es cierto- Dijo Brandon.

-Ya, ya, ya! –Dijo Manuel.-¡Vámonos ya que la noche es corta y tenemos que disfrutar!

-Mejor no lo hubieras dicho corazón…-y Tomo de la mano y besando los labios de Manuel, y este se sorprendió pero le correspondió.

-Está bien vamos…

Entonces caminaron asía la puerta y tomaron un taxi que los llevo a la discoteca más cercana y _Cool_ que ellos conocían. Y así llegaron a su destino, entraron, y comenzaron a bailar.

12 am… 2 am… 3 am…

El padre de Lizbeth la llamaba a cada rato por lo tanto ella para seguir disfrutando apago su teléfono y siguió bailando con su novio.

-Ya vámonos-Dijo Lizbeth frunciendo el ceño dando a saber a su novio que estaba muy cansada y mas aparte los estragos del alcohol que había consumido a los largo de la noche y comenzaba a tambalearse mas no perder la razón de ser.

-Está bien- dijo Manuel separándola un poco de ella .

-Hey! Vámonos-Manuel les grito a Sonia y a Brandon que se hallaban en la barra de bebidas en ese antro.

-¿Pero porque?-Dijo Sonia tambaleante y totalmente desubicada por el alcohol de toda la noche y atrás de ella la siguió Brandon.

-Por que estamos muy cansados-Dijo explicando Manuel quien parecía ser uno de los únicos cuerdos entre sus amigos sin embargo sus ojos denotaban cansancio.

-Bueno-Dijo Brandon.

Y así salieron los cuatro jóvenes, tomaron un taxi primero pasaron a dejar a Sonia a su casa quien le veía que estaban esperando solo esperaba que no la mataran.

Después se bajo Brandon tambaleante. Hasta su edificio y lo perdieron al entrar. Lizbeth ya se había dormido en los brazos de Manuel. Entonces llegaron a la casa de Lizbeth donde se encontraba la casa con las luces prendidas y se veía gente dentro saliendo.

-Preciosa despiértate…Ya llegamos- Dijo Manuel levantándola de sus piernas donde estaba la cabeza de Lizbeth.

-Qué?- Miro extrañada a Manuel entonces alzo la vista y vio su casa como pudo con la pesadez de sus ojos, Salió y se despidió de beso de Manuel.

-Adiós Bebe- Y se dirigió a su casa.

-Lléveme a …-Dijo Manuel indicándole al chofer donde quería que lo dejara.

-¿Dónde estabas? Dijo el padre de levantándose del sillón donde se veía preocupado en realidad triste pero enojado ante la actitud de su hija.

-Pues…en…mmm…-Balbuceo Lizbeth.

Entonces el padre tomo a su hija de los hombros y la sacudió bruscamente. En realidad no se había dando cuenta de la gente que entraba y salía de la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de la cocina.

-Maldita sea Lizbeth! Dónde estabas!-Dijo mientras le brotaba una lágrima. Ella jamás pensó que irse y llegar a esa hora a su casa le causaría tanta conmoción a su padre. A decir verdad era la primera vez que llegaba a esa hora. Pero reacciono agresivamente a como le hablaba su padre.

-Que te importa!-Ella dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de su padre y lo veía con miedo. – ¿Cuando te e importado? Dijo sosteniendo las lágrimas.

-Lizbeth!...Tu madre!-Respondió soltándola completamente y volteando la mirada.

-¿Que paso con mi mamá?- Dijo Liz con tono triste al ver a su padre asi de mal. No era común que gente extraña paseara en su casa y que su padre contuviera las lagrimas.-¿Que están haciendo estas personas aquí? ¿Que esta pasando?!-

-Liz..Tu madre…Ella…-Sollozo.

-¿Que le pasa a mi madre?-dijo desesperada ante tal actitud de su padre.

-Ella..Tuvo un accidente.- Susurro el padre de Lizbeth pero tan solo necesito eso para que Liz lo escuchara…

-¿Queee?-

-Tu madre murió ..-Sollozo mientras Lizbeth se volvía loca de la noticia rompió todo lo que pudo..No lo creía, No, no era cierto, No, Claro que no…Entonces de un momento a otro se le movió todo, su vista se torno borrosa y no supo mas…Su madre había muerto y ella moriría con ella, La debió haberla escuchado hacia un rato,..No podía ser solo le pedía al creador que no fuera cierto.


End file.
